Bane of Titans, Destroyer of Gaia
by Iambeckendorffthehumanfirework
Summary: Percy Jackson is grieving and upset after the death of his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. He leaves camp half-blood living alone but never straying far from his friends when his parents die Percy doesn't think life is worth living. Eventually he shall fall in love again but when and with who well that would be telling. Rated K but eventually might progress into something more Romance?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Previous stories I have tried to write have failed miserably because I am constantly busy. Hopefully if anyone likes this story, if you do please review, they will be patient and wait for chapters. If no reviews asking me to carry on after the first few chapters it shall be discontinued. Thank you. And enjoy.

Friends, Demi-gods and Gods alike lay strewn across the battlefield, whether from exhaustion, Injury or death Percy could not tell but what he saw made him angry. The sea cannot and should not be restrained. Percy's rage frothed and boiled beneath the calm surface he was trying to radiate to those few left standing. **Those few, those brave few. That band of brothers**. Poseidon's eyes glistened with bright green pride at his son, the last demi-god standing. Hades' eyes glistened with furious rage as he stared at the last standing enemy. Zeus' face seemed to shine with pure serenity and calm as he gazed on at the being standing tall and proud in front of him. But his eyes were balls of lightning blue tension.

Then there was the fifth man he was a tall naked youthful man, with a beard, and wings attached to his head. All asides from his looks were the hypnotic eyes that swirled with white and made anyone who looked into them drowsy. He spoke.

"Hello! Aunt long time no see."

Gaia's deep ancient throaty voice boomed out from the figure standing tall and erect in front of them.

"Nephew you better be here to claim your allegiance"

"Sadly not Aunt. After young Perseus managed to get me a cabin in camp I have been rather sympathetic to his cause. I feel suitably indebted to him and believe I should make a stand against you" he said almost ponderously as if he had not long woken up which was probably true.

"Young fool. You shall die along with the rest of them." Gaia hissed,

Perseus and the big three had kept quiet during the exchange but know they struck. Poseidon with his trident, Zeus with his master bolt and Hades with his stygian iron blade. While the three children of Kronos and Rhea fought and distracted the immensely powerful primordial God, Perseus was sneaking up behind her ready to deal the immobilizing blow.

That was when things began to go wrong. Seriously and terribly wrong. Percy had intended to stab Gaia through the heart. But when the receiver of a stab to the heart was made entirely of mud and sand they don't tend to have heart. Earthen arms sprang up behind Percy and dragged him backwards and then bound him there.

"Boys, boys" Gaia laughed out to her three grandchildren. "You cannot hope to defeat me I am a Primordial Goddess you cannot defeat me." As the last words came out of her mouth Hades was hauled away from behind the submerged up to his head in earth and soon after so was Zeus. Then the earth began to slither up Poseidon's body solidifying as it did so. It carried on doing so until only his head was free.

"Aaaah Poseidon you have been a very, very, very naughty boy and I think it is time for me to give you a little punishment."

As she said this she lowered Poseidon's form on to an earthen bed and chained his arms to the headboard. When she had done this he climbed up on to the bed and knelt on Poseidon's chest.

"My my Poseidon I still haven't forgotten the most wonderful time we had whilst creating Antaeus and I think we should pick up where we left off."

Poseidon began to struggle furiously but to no avail. I her lust Gaia had forgotten about Percy and the fifth man and Percy had managed to escape from the earthen bonds that had captured him. Just as Percy began to sneak up on Gaia she screamed in agony whilst holding her chest she twirled around incredibly fast and seemed to reach into thin air as she raised her arm. A blue Yankees cap fell to the floor revealing the first love in Percy Jackson's life struggling to regain freedom. Annabeth twisted her head to the right to see Percy and she screamed at him

"Remember Antaeus... The labyrinth...I...I...Lo...ve ...y" before she could finish the bright swirling grey eyes began to fade and she ceased struggling as the life left her. Percy screamed in rage. He raised his hands wide and behind him two huge watery arms appeared. They lunged towards Gaia ripping her off of Poseidon and into the air as they did so she began to look more human and less like a clay statue. Percy then raised himself up to the height that she was on a huge geyser.

"For the pain you caused me there is only one punishment." He said in a deadly calm voice.

"You cannot kill me" Gaia screamed she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. The he stabbed her just as he had stabbed Antaeus all those years before and watched the sand drain out of her increasingly lifeless body. Steadily her body became smaller and smaller as the pile of sand got bigger and bigger until there was no trace of her but one huge pile of sand. With that Percy sank to the ground tears evident in his eyes then they went blank as he fell face first into the floor in a dead faint.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short and I shall try to make them longer as I go along. If anyone guesses were the quote was from I shall update before the end of the week if not the chapter will be up next week. **

**REVIEW OR ELSE**


	2. The Silhouette

**Chapter 1 **

**Nobody guessed from where the boldened words came from but I shall not tell you. I am going to try and insert a quote from either a book or a film. Thank you very much to Folan00, ButterLover2345 and allen r. Also thanks to the people who have viewed and favourited already. **

"Charging 1...2...3... and clear." Electricity crackled on the tips of Zeus' fingers as he pressed them against the chest of the almost 17 year old, six foot two inch, raven haired young man's chest remained still.

Everyone had gathered on the side of the ancient mountain that was once the home of the Olympians. Gods and demi-gods mingled freely hugging and crying with relief that they had conquered and survived the battle for earth. While others were crying at the loss of their friend and with the shock off the destruction caused by the giants and there fiendish mother the devilish primordial Gaia.

Many were looking out onto the horizon of the jagged mountain range that surrounded them in every direction. By being on the side of Olympus you could easily tell why the gods had chosen this place as their first home and place of power. It gave wide commanding views of the landscape for at least 50 miles in every direction. Also there was a large river that meandered across the plateau high up in the mountain passes that protected most sides. The water nymphs would defend Olympus when called upon in times of old but had long since departed downstream when Gaia's forces attacked Olympus. Even with the natural defence the Gaia managed to pierce through Greco-Romanic lines delivering wide spread slaughter to their ranks. Looking straight across the plateau 237km into the distance you could see the clouded darkness were the power of the titans once resided and it looked to be brewing a storm around were Atlas would have once stood.

The clouds did not bode well for the future of Olympus but it was not possible that the threat could come from the titans at least not for a long, long time. So the threat must just be using the old stronghold as a base of operations. All of the people gathered chose to ignore the clouds for now as the clouds began to twirl and darken up in the skies around the ancient mountain. Thunder roared and lightning crackled as the clouds began to swirl faster and faster. The winds raised by the storm were uncontrollable by Aeolus, Zeus and Jason all working together.

"Protect the mortals" Zeus' voice boomed out across the noise of the huge storm.

Grit, sand and water all swirled around in a relentless biting storm.

"We need to get them out of here!" Athena shouted her voice nearly whipped away in the seemingly hurricane like winds.

"Where?!" Hera screamed in fear.

"**Riverside, let's go.**" Athena replied magnifying her voice over the storm so all the gods present would hear.

Poseidon remained oblivious to the storm bearing down on him. Gazing down at the innate body of his son, tears shining in his eyes. Percy was his proudest creation since Triton he was maybe even better than Triton as Triton was stuck up and patronizing to the people bellow him whereas with Percy he was the opposite of that he was kind and loyal to all his friends and even those who weren't. He was perfect. Now he's gone. Something tapped his shoulder urgently breaking Poseidon from his reverie.

"We must go Poseidon you'll get torn apart out here!" Athena bellowed above the roar of the storm. He shrugged her off of him and continued his vigil over his son.

"Poseidon please. For Perseus. He would not want you to kill yourself while watching his corpse. Leave him" She finished sharply. His eyes snapped up and he nodded slightly she was right and with that he disappeared with a twirl of sea mist. As soon as Poseidon left the winds picked up even further wrenching trees and boulders of off the mountain slopes and hurled them all over the place crashing against the mountain side and splintering apart. Athena flashed out of their worriedly mulling over what could cause such a powerful storm.

When a swirling vortex of blinding white light lit up the side of the mountain casting deep dark shadows, over the body of the greatest hero ever to live, thanks to the huge figure that had appeared in the vortex. The figure strolled over to the body leaning down he gently caressed the heroes forehead. The figure then straightened up and walked away back into the sci-fi like portal. As the portal closed the figure but up a hand in fair well.

When the portal was fully closed the storm ceased moving and fell towards the figure on the ground. As all the lightning and water struck the body it bucked and frothed like it was having a fit. Then all went quiet, the skies cleared and the sea green luminescent eyes snapped open.

**Right there it is. Hope you enjoy it. Right I want you to try and guess were the boldened words come from be it song, film, book or play give it a guess. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please review and let me know who you think the figure was and if you want who you would like it to be. ****REVIEW OR ELSE. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Thank you very much for the reviews ad to all the people who have followed this story. Nobody has said who they want the person who appeared through the portal to be so you have until the next chapter before I pick myself. Also nobody has guessed either of the emboldened phrases. Please review. **

When the portal was fully closed the storm ceased moving and fell towards the figure on the ground. As all the lightning and water struck the body it bucked and frothed like it was having a fit. Then all went quiet, the skies cleared and the sea green luminescent eyes snapped open.

As Percy's eyes opened smells filled his nostrils. The smells of the mountains. Clean fresh wind blew across the mountainside carrying the smell of mountain flowers in the breeze. The wind rustled his raven hair as his eyes roamed across the pockmarked landscape. Trying to recall what had happened here. Judging from the state of the landscape around him it could not have been good. Trees had been ripped out of the ground and smashed up against the mountain side. Rocks and boulders had been torn from where they had probably been for thousands of years. As he glanced around at the immediate area small flashes flew through his mind.

_The ground shook as the fifty foot giant strode towards me. Zeus and Jason fought with fierce determination against the ever advancing giant. Strike after strike of crackling white lightning struck the king of the giants but to no effect. That was when Annabeth came up to me and screamed into my ear "Tell Jason to shoot lightning at the water!" _

"_What water!" I screamed back looking at her head to make sure she had not been hit. Not a scratch. _

"_Just fire water at his head and get Jason to hit it with his lightning!" _

Who the Annabeth girl was Percy did not know but when he thought of her he was filled with grief. He automatically knew she did not survive the attack from the giant and its army. This filled him with sadness and anger. Whilst he thought about her he felt a difference in the air around him and a rise in energy signatures around him. How he could sense these energy signatures he did not know. But what he did know was that they were not here to harm him and that there was nothing to fear from them. Maybe they had the answer to the question that was his life. For some reason he felt like the experience wasn't new for him and that this sort of thing had happened before and that he had solved the problem the last time with blood. Weird. Blood not what you would expect but if that's what it would take to return his identity then that's what he would do. He heard whispers.

"He's alive"

"Oh my gods I thought he had gone."

"I can't believe it... Percy!" the last came from a big flying furry object that seemed relieved to put it mildly. "Percy never ever, ever do that again."

"Errm not to be rude but who are you?" Percy enquired "and who's Percy is that me?" Confusion evident on his face.

Fear clouded Grover's face. "Percy it's me. It's Grover"

"I am sorry if I do know you I cannot remember you"

"Not again. Hades no"

"What do you mean again?" Percy said the frown of confusion on his face etching deeper.

"This has happened before you Percy are the greatest hero of the era. Your memories were stolen by Hera so that you could accomplish the tasks set upon you. Only this time there is no huge wars imminent." Grover's face mirroring Percy's.

**Sorry Its short I had writers block already. Also I'm sorry it took me so long. I had French exams and have been busy. Anyone been to see Iron man 3? It is totally awesome! Go Trevor. Please review or I might have to beat yo ass.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hope you all like this chapter. **

Percy had been struggling to wrap his head around what everyone had been telling him after he woke up. People had seemed to think it was their responsibility to tell Percy all of his accomplishments and what had happened. He didn't really believe half the stuff he had been told. Seriously who has fought the God of war and won? At the age of twelve as well. Not many I can tell you that much for nothing. Percy hadn't slept since being told these stories and that was nearly a fortnight ago. Images just flashed through his head constantly giving him a furious migraine that refused to disappear he had tried everything, it had even persisted after he had spoken to the apparently new head councillor of the Apollo cabin had tried to heal it, A girl by the name of Lorna Yates. After that he went to the Hypnos cabin asking them to try and help ease him into to sleep only for Clovis to fall asleep himself.

Eventually Percy managed to fade into the deep solitary darkness of sleep and what he dreamt of troubled him. He saw a large figure all shrouded in light creating a dark silhouette that Percy's vision could not penetrate. He did not feel threatened but did feel almost overwhelmed by the power that radiated of the being in front of him such power that he had not felt before not even when fighting Gaia this being could most probably take on all of the Olympic council and all of the demigods at the camps and then probably still win. After what seemed like an age the man lent forward revealing a face as calm as still water and eyes a deep black such as his found in the Yorkshire dales thanks to the peat that is under the surface of the ground. The eyes were as calm and relaxed as the face showing almost no emotion at all. The man then leant back again pushing his shady black hair away from the sea green skin of his face and out of his peat black eyes.

"I presume you are wondering who I am young Perseus?" The words tumbled out of his mouth melodically but thunderously like a waterfall breaking over rock.

"That is correct sir."

"I am Hydros, father of Gaia and Husband to Thesis. Primordial God of water and I am looking to become your sponsor for lack of a better word."

**As the last one was short I thought I would put this up as well. Enjoy. Please Review.**


End file.
